Is this love?
by gem6519
Summary: This is my very first story. It takes place after the "Bride" episode. Clark begins to wonder if he's in love with Lois. And Lois is wondering the same thing. Do they get together in the end? You'll just have to read further to find out.


**IS THIS LOVE?**

**One month after the wedding…**

Clark is busy making some repairs in the barn. He was too distracted by Chloe's abduction _and_ by Lana's reappearance to even think about the near kiss with Lois. After finding Chloe, he found himself confused - not just by feelings he thought he still had for Lana, but by the ones he was developing for Lois. But what confused him even more was the sadness in her eyes when she walked away from him at the hospital. What he wanted to do was to go after her and hold her in his arms. But he knew that Jimmy needed her – and he needed to find Chloe.

_I guess I miss Lois more than I thought, as he puts in another_ nail. He reaches for another one and realizes the box is empty. He remembers that that he left it on his desk in the loft. As he retrieves the box, he sees the video camera he found while clearing out the debris from the badly damaged barn – remembering that it was the video camera Jimmy's friend was using to film the wedding. Then his cell phone rings. "Hey Chloe," he says. "How's Jimmy doing?" While she gives him an update, he takes the tape out of the camera and puts it in his pocket. After hanging up, Shelby runs over to him and starts to jump on him.

_Okay boy, _Clark says, let's go outside. He grabs the box of nails and goes downstairs with Shelby following him. He opens the barn door to let him out. He leans against the barn door while folding his arms across his chest and wonders again why he hasn't heard from Lois.

_Is she avoiding me? __Of course she is_ - t_hat's typical Lois. She'll just go into denial mode. But I don't know if I can deny it anymore._ As the realization of that thought hits him, he finally admits to himself that she means more to him than he realized.

"You don't have to babysit me anymore. Chloe is here with me. Why don't you go back to Metropolis?" Jimmy tells Lois, who is sitting next to his bed at the hospital while working on her laptop. But Lois doesn't answer his question. "It's been over a month Lois. This wouldn't happen to have anything to do with Clark and Lana, would it?" She continues to ignore him and continues typing.

"Look Lois," he continues, "I can see that Clark cares for you. Remember I told you I felt it in my gut that the two of you would be great together?"

"You were supposed to take some Ex-lax for that," Lois finally retorts. At that moment, Chloe comes into the room and they both stop talking. "_Well_," says Lois, "Look who finally decided to stick around," she says in a slightly sarcastic tone while glaring at Chloe. Then turning to Jimmy she says, "You're right. I should be getting back to Metropolis. I have some stories to file." She gets up, says goodbye, and leaves.

Chloe sits down on the edge of Jimmy's bed – a puzzled expression on her face. "What was that all about? What's wrong with her?"

But his answer surprises her. "I'm sure that part of it is that she's upset at you for spending more time helping Clark than being here with me. But I think it has more to do with what almost happened with Clark at the wedding. I know I've said this to you this before, but I really think that she's in love with him."

"I don't know Jimmy," Chloe replies. "I admit I've seen changes in how they act around each other, but love??? Besides, she hasn't said one word to me about it – and we talk about _everything_. And Clark hasn't said anything either. I know how much you want them together, but they need to figure things out for themselves. She looks at Jimmy, who nods back in agreement.

**Four weeks later…**

_**I want you so much...whispering in Lois' ear. He stands behind her with his arms around her waist; raining kisses down her neck and… **_

Clark wakes up in a cold sweat - and hits his head on the ceiling.

_What the hell?_ He looks down, then up, and realizes he's floating at least six feet off the ground. He falls to the floor with a thud - startled by what just occurred. The last time it happened, he was dreaming about Lana. He picks himself off the floor and starts pacing back and forth – his hands clasped behind his neck.

_I can't believe it happened again, _he mutters to himself. _What's going on? Why do I keep thinking about Lois?_ He wonders out loud. _Am I in love with her?_

He stops short at that thought. _Nah_, he thinks. Then giving himself a mental shake, he goes downstairs to the kitchen – hoping a warm glass of milk will help him sleep. Carrying the mug, he walks into the living room and lights a fire in the fireplace, sitting down on the couch. Hearing footsteps, he starts to get back up - but realizes it's only Shelby. He runs up to Clark and sits down on the floor next to the couch - staring at him. Clark puts down the mug and rubs Shelby's head.

_What do you think?_ He asks Shelby. _Do you think I'm in love with her?_ In response, he licks Clarks face. _You're a big help,_ says Clark.

He turns on the television and is idly flipping through the channels and comes across a music video channel. He closes his eyes for a moment – but they pop back open when he hears…

"…_**I can't wait to see you again, so I could hold you in my arms. Is this love that I'm feeling? Is this the love that I've been searching for?"**_

He leans back against the couch - rubbing his chest as if it hurts. _Oh no, _he thinks_. I'm in trouble now._

**That same night…**

_**My zippers stuck – can you fix it for me? Clark walks o**_**v**_**er to her - stopping in front of her. He reaches behind her – slowly pulling the zipper down instead of up while kissing her under her chin making his way down …**_

Lois wakes up with a start – her heart beating a mile a minute. _Not again,_ she thinks - getting out of bed to go to the kitchen. She hopes to find something to put her to sleep. Finding only an empty refrigerator, she grabs a bottle of wine and pours herself a glass and sits down on the couch. She thinks about the time she kissed Green Arrow. Even now, just thinking about that kiss makes her toes tingle. But after finding out that it was really Oliver, she became confused.

_Who was the Green Arrow wanna-be?_ She wonders for the millionth time. For a brief moment, she fantasizes that it was Clark. _They're good friends after all, _she thinks_. _And Clark always seems to show up in the nick of time. _Nah,_ she thinks. _That's crazy._

She also thinks about the near kiss with Clark - cursing Lana once again for showing up. _Why did Chloe have to open her big mouth?_ But she immediately takes it back. Of course Chloe would be happy to see Lana at her wedding. After all, they've been best friends for years. But she can't help but be frustrated about the whole situation. Clark was flirting with her during the entire wedding. She was sure of it – _Well, almost sure,_ she thinks. She remembers the way he took her hand and gently pulled her towards him to dance. Not to mention the admiring look he gave her when she came down the stairs.

_Uh,_ she thinks_, I'm driving myself crazy._ She turns on the television – hoping to find something to put her to sleep. As she's flipping the channels, she hears a familiar song.

"…_**I can't wait to see you again, so I could hold you in my arms. Is this love that I'm feeling?"**_

She shuts the television off – but can still hear the song in her head. _I THINK I AM IN LOVE WITH HIM – _she finally admits to herself.

**The next morning… **

Clark is in the kitchen preparing Shelby's food dish when he hears a car pull up in the driveway. He looks out the kitchen window and sees Chloe getting out of her car. He opens the front door for her - and as she comes in, Shelby follows her.

"Hey Chloe," he says, giving her a hug. "Thanks for coming over so early. I know you want to get back to Jimmy but there's something I wanted to talk to you about in person and not on the phone."

"Sounds serious," she says. "What's going on?"

"Well," he says, "Last night I woke up in the middle of the night and found myself floating at least six feet above my bed."

"You were floating? Really?" Chloe replies. "Well, I think it's about time. If Bizarro could fly, then you should be able to. Does this mean you're finally going to get on the flying thing?"

"I don't know, Chloe" he says, "When the Legion was here, they were shocked that I wasn't already flying and wearing a cape. Can you see me wearing a cape?!" He says incredulously.

"I thought you liked capes? Don't you remember that Halloween party when you dressed up as Zorro? You said you liked it." She says with a smile. "It might even help with the aerodynamics."

"Have you been talking to Oliver?" he replies in a slightly accusatory tone. "Because that's exactly what he told me when I had him impersonate me to throw Jimmy off the track." She just shrugs her shoulders.

"By the way," Clark says - changing the subject while making some coffee – "I found the tape that Jimmy's friend was making of the wedding while clearing out the barn. I thought that you might want to watch it sometime when you're ready."

"Thanks - but why don't we just watch it now? We'll just ignore the part where Doomsday shows up – okay?" She smiles at him – who in turn smiles back at her while tossing the tape to her. She walks into the living room and puts it into the VCR and presses play.

"…**Come on, I've seen the way you two look at each other…"**

Clark is pouring the coffee when he hears Jimmy make that remark. He drops the coffee pot and rushes in from the kitchen and stares at the television.

"…_**Clark doesn't like me – he likes…driving me crazy."**_

"_**Flirtation 101, Lane – that's what a guy does when he's into a girl."**_

At that, Chloe glances at Clark with an "is that really true?" expression on her face – but he feigns ignorance. But then Chloe sees Clark and Lois looking lovingly into each others eyes and nearly kissing. She looks back at Clark – her eyes wide open.

"I know what you're going to say. It's nothing really," Clark says – trying to shrug it off - but saying it somewhat half-heartedly. But she doesn't fall for his explanation. "Oh come on Clark!" she exclaims. "Jimmy _was_ right. He just _knew_ there was something going on between the two of you."

"I have no idea what you're talking about," Clark says – returning to the kitchen to clean up the mess from the broken coffee pot.

Chloe follows Clark. "Well I seem to recall a certain dunking booth incident in high school when Lois dunked you. I noticed the way the two of you looked at each other."

"Oh Come on Chloe. It's not as if I were in love with her back then." He realizes what he just said. With panic showing in his eyes, he sprints out the kitchen door and onto the porch.

She follows him and says "Aha!!!" - punching him on the arm. He flinches as if it hurt. "Oh come on Clark. You know that doesn't hurt. All I said was there was something between the two of you. I didn't say anything about being in love. But you just about admitted to being in love with Lois NOW. So, are you?" she asks.

He looks at her and sighs, sitting down. "I don't know. Maybe," he finally admits.

She sits next to him – putting her arm around his shoulders. "She doesn't know that your feelings have changed - does she?" He nods no in response. "You know what I think? I think the reason you haven't told her is that you're concerned she might not be able to handle your secret. You're afraid of how she will react".

"Of course I'm concerned Chloe - how could I not be?" he says. "She doesn't know that I'm an alien. And that I have all these powers."

"Lois is not Lana," she replies. "I think she can handle it. She's strong - and one tough cookie."

"It's funny you should say that," replies Clark. "Kara told me something very similar before she left. Chloe looks at him with a sympathetic look on her face. At that moment, Shelby runs over and sticks his head between the two of them and they both laugh.

**A week later…**

_**Lois comes out of the shower – clad only in a towel – her skin still glistening. He walks over to her – pushing her against the wall and kissing her passionately. His hands make their way down to…**_

He feels a hand on his shoulder. He reaches back to hold it. But when he looks up, he sees Jimmy instead. He abruptly lets go of it – feeling somewhat embarrassed. "Hey Jimmy" he says while trying to regain his composure. "You're finally back. How are you feeling?"

"Much better," Jimmy replies. "You looked lost in thought when I walked in."

Clark brushed it off, leaning back in his chair. "I'm just trying to put my thoughts together," he says.

"Uh huh," says Jimmy – not believing a word of it. Clark looks at Jimmy, who sits down on the edge of Clark's desk. "By the way," Jimmy says, Chloe told me you found the videotape of the wedding."

"She did, huh?" Clark says nonchalantly – resuming his typing. "What exactly did she say?"

"Well, she noticed how you were looking at Lois while you were dancing with her." Clark stops typing to sip his coffee. "You're in love with her – aren't you?" Jimmy asks suddenly.

Clark puts down the cup. "You think I'm in love with Lois? That's ridiculous," not wanting to admit that he might be. "All we ever do is argue and get on each others nerves," while picking up the cup again.

"It didn't look like that to me when you had your tongue in her mouth in the phone booth a couple years ago after Valentine's Day," Jimmy replies.

Clark spits out his coffee – an astonished look on his face. "Wait a minute - You _saw_ that and never said a word about it?"

"I didn't say anything at the time because I didn't think that _you_ remembered any of it. But now…" his voice trailing off. Then he adds, "But what I don't get is if both of you were affected by that love potion, then why are you the only one to remember anything? – and why haven't you tried to kiss her again?"

"I don't know why," says Clark – not revealing the fact that he was on red Kryptonite at the time. "I didn't see the point in telling her about it because if she found out it was the most amazing kiss I've ever had, she would never let me hear the end of it. And as a matter of fact, I was about to kiss her at the wedding when Lana showed up. But then Chloe got so excited about seeing her. So we didn't."

"But that was almost two months ago." Jimmy replies. "So what's stopping you now?"

Clark turns to Jimmy and says "it's complicated."

"I don't understand what's so complicated about it," Jimmy replies. "_Unless_ something happened with Lana while she was here." He looks at Clark, who has a guilty look on his face. "_Did_ something happen between the two of you?" When Clark doesn't answer him, Jimmy realizes that he has his answer.

"Look Jimmy," Clark says, "You have to promise me that you won't tell _anyone – especially Lois._ When Lana came back, we were 'close'. I thought that Lana and I were getting back together."

"_Well_, you weren't kidding about it being complicated," says Jimmy. "But I promise I won't say a word to Lois – or anyone. You know I got your back."

Clark is about to respond but stops short when he notices the smile on Jimmy's face turn to shock. He turns around to see what Jimmy's looking at and is stunned to see Lois standing there. "Lois!" Clark exclaims. "I didn't hear you come in. I've been wanting to talk to you." But his voice trails off when he sees the anguished expression on her face. Then he realizes that she heard everything.

"Well, it looks like "Absence makes the heart grow fonder" is just a lot of crap – isn't it?" she finally says.

Clark is stung by that remark. "Lois," he replies, "You have it all wrong. Let me explain."

But she cuts him off. "I don't want to hear it." She storms off and rushes to the elevator – getting in just before Clark gets there. But the doors close between them. Clark hits the door with his fist after it closes. _Damn! _He thinks. Jimmy comes over and stands next to him. "I don't know what to do," he finally says. Jimmy puts his hand on Clarks shoulder but doesn't say a word.

**One week later…**

Clark hesitates for a brief moment before ringing the doorbell. The door slowly opens. "Clark," she says, "I've missed you."

"I've missed you too Mom," as she gives Clark a big hug and leads him inside. After she closes the door, she motions to him to sit down with her on the couch. "So, sweetie," she says – taking his hand – "What's wrong? You don't usually just show up without calling."

"Well," he says, "I don't know quite how to say this Mom so I'll just tell you straight out – I think I'm falling in love with Lois and I don't know what to do about it." He looks up at her and expects her to be surprised – or shocked even. But what he doesn't expect is for her looking so calm about it – not to mention the fact that she was clearly suppressing a smile. He looks at her with a quizzical look.

"Mom, I just told you that I think I'm falling in love with Lois and you don't seem shocked at all. In fact, you seem downright happy about it. Of all the women in the world, it had to be her. She's the _one_ woman who just gets under my skin like nobody else."

"Clark," she finally says, "do you really think this surprises me? I've known for some time now that there was something between the two of you – BECAUSE she gets under your skin. Besides," she continues, ""You had to realize it on your own. I remember your father getting such a big kick out of how the two of you would spar with each other."

"I just don't know what to do," he says. "I never thought I would feel this way again after Lana."

"Well," Martha replies, "It's really quite simple. Why don't you just tell her how you feel?"

"I don't know, he replies. She overheard something I told Jimmy a few days ago and got all upset about it. And she's been avoiding me ever since. But that's not my only problem Mom – something I haven't told you yet," Clark replies. She pulls away – looking at him with a concerned look on her face.

"About a month ago," he says, "I woke up in the middle of the night and found myself floating at least six feet above my bed." Her eyes pop wide open and stares at him – at a loss for words. "The last time that happened, it happened after I had a dream about Lana," he continues. "But lately I've been dreaming about Lois and it started happening again. I don't know what to do about it."

"I don't know what to say, Clark. I wish I could give you an answer – but I can't." Martha says. "This is something you're going to have to figure out for yourself."

"I know, I know," he says. I've been thinking about it a lot. Maybe Chloe's right. Maybe I should get on it."

Martha looks at her son – a quizzical look on her face. Seeing her expression, he clarifies – "The flying thing I mean.

"Clark," she says after a long moment, "Whatever happens, you know I'm always there for you. I love you. All I've ever wanted for you was to be happy."

"Thanks Mom," he finally says as he gives her a hug.

**A few days later…**

It's Valentine's Day – and love is in the air. However, there is one person who's not really feeling it. Lois is desperately trying to concentrate on her story, but is constantly being interrupted by one person after another telling her about the flowers they just received from their boyfriend, girlfriend, _blah blah blah_.

Lois can't help but feel just a little bit jealous. _Get a grip Lois_, she thinks to herself. _You are so not going to be one of those women who will be devastated if they don't receive flowers on Valentine's Day._ Then a co-worker with a beautiful bouquet of flowers comes towards her. _Oh brother_, she thinks, not another one. But this time the woman stops at her desk and hands it to Lois. She tells her that they were left on her desk by mistake. "They're beautiful," the woman says. "They're okay," Lois says, nonchalantly – sniffing the flowers - but secretly thrilled in spite of herself. As the woman walks away, Lois notices a card tucked in the flowers. The card simply says: _**"I can't wait to see you again so I can hold you in my arms."**_But there's no name on the wonders who they're she sees Clark getting out of the elevator - walking over to her desk.

"They're beautiful," he says, referring to the flowers. "Who are they from?" Lois just ignores him and returns to her typing. Clark frowns for a moment – a hurt expression on his face. But he says what's on his mind. "Lois," he says, "we really need to talk. You've been giving me the silent treatment for the last few days."

"I don't want to talk to you," she replies. She gets up and starts to leave.

"Not so fast Lois," He says, grabbing her hand like he did at the wedding - pulling her close to him. "I'm not letting you get away that easily. The reason I didn't tell you was because I was still confused about my feelings for Lana. I needed to figure things out for myself. Could you understand that?" he asks.

Lois thinks about it for a moment. "Okay – _fine_. So I overreacted. It's not as if anything has happened between us. So there's really nothing we need to talk about."

"I think there is," Clark says, "we almost kissed at the wedding. I think we both know that there is something happening between us. Why don't you want to deal with it?" he asks.

"Look Clark," Lois says – with tears in her eyes, "I know that Lana's the love of your life. But I'm always going to be second best. It happened with Ollie - and I just can't be second best again. I can't," then she turns around and walks away.

Clark just stands there with a pained expression on his face while watching her walk away. He sits back down in his chair and leans back - a pensive look on his face. Then he hears what sounds like a gunshot coming from outside. He bolts out of his chair and rushes to the window – only to see that it was a motorcycle backfiring.

As he watches the person ride off, he recalls something that Lois said to him a few years before. Then as a smile slowly crosses his face, he speeds out of the office…a man on a mission.

Lois sneaks out of the office before Clark could corner her again. She steps outside while lost in thought - and hears a voice saying to her, "how about a ride?" She looks up and is astonished to see Clark Kent casually sitting on a Harley motorcycle - wearing a leather jacket over a form-fitting white tee shirt. She can't help but stare at him – embarrassed by how attractive she finds him. _That son of a bitch!_ She thinks. _He knows just what buttons to push. Well, I will not give him the satisfaction._ She walks half way over to him.

"What do you want Smallville?" She says in a somewhat uneasy tone. "I knew you would sneak out Lois. I know you way too well." And leaning in towards her, he says, "I'm pretty fast too – but not too fast." He winks at her - a flirtatious grin on his face.

She can't help blushing at that comment. _Damn him!_ _He does know me that well_. "So," she says- walking over the rest of the way to him, "I didn't know you had a motorcycle Smallville."

"I was ready to crack open my piggy bank and realized I had enough for a Harley," he replies.

She furrows her brows in puzzlement – until it occurs to her that she's heard that before. _Why does that sound so familiar?_ She thinks to herself.

"You gave me some advice a few years ago about saving your feelings for the right time," he says – in response to her unspoken thought.

"Wait a minute," she says, "What are you trying to say?"

"What do you think I'm trying to say?" He repeats.

"Uh," she groans, "you must really get a kick out of driving me crazy!"

"Flirtation 101 Lane," he says.

At that, she punches him in the arm – saying, "Damn you Clark Kent! You talked to Jimmy didn't you?!"

"Not exactly," he replies. Chloe and I were watching the wedding video the other day and just happened to catch a little conversation between the two of you. Apparently everyone but us is aware of the fact that we're falling in love with each other," Clark says.

Her jaw drops at that statement. Taking advantage of her silence, he takes her hand – pulling her close to him. "You may not remember that Valentine's Day, but I'm making damn sure you remember this one." With that, he puts one arm around her waist; putting his other hand under her chin – tilting his head up until his lips meets hers in a kiss that makes her whole body tingle – right down to her toes.

When they finally pull apart, he looks lovingly into her eyes. "I'm falling in love with you Lois. I started to realize how much I missed you – AND needed you when you were gone. When she hears that, she gets all misty-eyed. He brushes a tear away with his finger. Then he stands up and kisses her again – his lips overpowering hers.

Lois could feel the passion in his lips. She could feel his hands make their way down her back; running her fingers through his soft, thick hair…but then something intrudes on her thoughts. She pulls away from him and looks at him strangely.

"I'm not sure what it is, she says, but I have a funny feeling that we've kissed before."

"Don't you think I would remember if we had?" Clark says – a worried tone in his voice.

She thinks for a long moment – then suddenly exclaims, "Oh, now I remember – it _was you _who was dressed up as Green Arrow!" she says.

"Come on Lois, that's crazy." He replies in an unsteady voice and starting to walk away from her.

"No it's not," she says, grabbing his arm – forcing him to turn around and face her. "When I kissed Green Arrow, my toes tingled. I had the same exact feeling when you just kissed me. I've never ever had that feeling with anyone else – not even Oliver – and he's a good kisser."

Clark looks at her with a shocked expression on his face. He doesn't know what to say. _Should I tell her the truth? _He wonders. _And If I do, then how much should I tell her?_ Meanwhile, Lois is watching the expressions go across his face; having absolutely no idea what going on in his head. "Okay Lois," he finally admits, "If we're going to have a relationship, then you need to know the truth. You're not wrong. I was the one dressed up as Green Arrow. But… that's not all of it." She looks at him – bracing herself for whatever it is. "You know the guy you referred to as the red-and-blue Superdude?" "Well…" he hesitates, shrugging his shoulders. Her jaw drops in astonishment as she realizes what he's trying to say. "Lois," he says, "Please say something. _"Anything."_

Now it's her turn to think. She considers the implications of what he just said. _Maybe I'm not second best after all_, she thinks. Then without saying a word, she puts her hands on his chest and kisses him. "Does that answer your question?"

He pulls away for a moment. "Are you sure? You told me you wouldn't be good at the whole dual identity thing. That's why you broke up with Oliver. What really changed your mind?"

"Well," she says, Lois replies, "I know Ollie cared about me, but his 'mission' was always going to be more important. But I just realized that it's going to be different with you. You've always been there for me – no matter what. And that's one of the things I love about you."

Now Clark is the one all misty-eyed. He looks at her with such love in his eyes that she can't help but be touched by them. "I'm falling in love with you too, Clark. "And by the way" – she adds "you're not just a superdude; you're a **SUPER MAN** too."

"I'm super at a lot of things" he says. But when he realizes what he just said, he gets all flushed – and for a moment Lois could swear that Clark Kent was blushing.

"There are just a couple things I want to tell you before we go for that ride," he adds. "I was the one who sent you the flowers.

She turns her head and looks at Clark. "It _was_ you. _I knew it_. Who else would quote my favorite Whitesnake song!" she says. "What's the 2nd thing?" she asks.

Clark replies, "You'll never be 2nd best to me Lois. NEVER." She stares into his eyes - caressing his cheek with her fingers and kisses him again.

As she gets on the bike, she says, "I just had a thought. How about instead of _Red/Blue Blur_ we call you **Superman**???? It has a nice ring to it – don't you think?"

"You're brain never stops – does it?" he replies. "But I promise I will think about it."

Then he sits behind her and puts his arms around her waist with his face touching hers – his breath tickling her neck. She revs up the bike and puts on the helmet. "Okay Smallville" she says, hang on. You're about to go on the ride of your life."

"I'm ready," he says - smiling as they pull away from the curb.

Just then, Chloe and Jimmy are coming out the front door and happen to see them as they disappear from sight. They look at each other for a moment – and burst out laughing – high fiving each other.

**The next morning…**

"Wow!" Lois says. "That was incredible! Never in my life have I ever experienced…WOW!" She repeats – looking at Clark in awe.

He gives her the smile that makes her toes tingle.

"I had no idea that you could do that," she says in amazement.

"There's more to Clark Kent than just a farm boy," he replies.

"Well," she says, "I think we should definitely do that again," – winking at him with a flirtatious smile.

He kisses her; sweeping her up in his arms and jumps into the air - flying through the clouds…

**THE BEGINNING…**


End file.
